Sir Gawain
Sir Gawain was the nephew of King Arthur, king of Britannia and later Space Britain, and the son of Morgause and King Lot. He became a Knight of the Round Table at a young age thanks to his prowess and chivalry. He had the unnatural ability to become empowered by sunlight, giving him great strength against evil. Description Appearance Sir Gawain wears leather armour, thinner than the suits of armour most knights wear, and over it is a pale green tabard with white checkers. His tabard seems almost robe-like, extending right down to the floor and is much thicker than the others'. His hair is muddy blonde and very untidy, looking like he may have cut it himself when it got in his eyes too much. In some way he actually looks quite like King Arthur, who is his unclePan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He looks almost a decade older than he actually is, which is 18 during the events of Space CamelotLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Gawain is quite gullible, believing in exaggarated tales even when they're cast into doubt. Gawain's best friend is Sir Galahad and he sees Sir Tristram as his mentor and an inspirationPan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Gawain is naïve and has zero cunning in him, unable to use cunning nor see it in othersPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is constantly under the watchful eyes of his parents, King Lot and Queen Morgause, and relishes moments of 'freedom' when away from them. Religion Sir Gawain believes that all the gods of every religion exist in the same place he calls Heaven (actually Mount Olympus). He is personally, however, a worshipper and follower of 'The Old Gods' of the British Isles and is, thus, looked upon favourably by the Aes Sidhe. He doesn't, however, accept the idea of reincarnationLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Gringolet Gringolet is the fighter craft for Sir Gawain and is a stout, chunky ship. It has a snubbed nose and a total of six wings - three on either side. Each wing is peaked by its own nacelle, which glows green, allowing the ship to reach great speeds given enough time to increase its momentum. The ship is coloured sky blue and has a cool-face emoji painted on the back. The starfighter has shields that can protect from smaller asteroidsLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Shield of Maccabeus Sir Gawain hold the Shield of Maccabeus, which is capable of withstanding attacks even from advanced weapons such as vibroweapons. Upon the Shield of Maccabeus was a golden eagle emblazoned at its centre. Galatine Galatine is a magical blade that was blessed by the Aes Sidhe and granted to Gawain by Vivane. Skills Biology Sir Gawain has skills in biology, both in botany and in medicine, which he has taught to others, such as Sir Galahad. History Pre-Space Camelot He once fought against an evil knight in Britannia and upon his victory he won the prized Shield of Maccabeus. Space Camelot Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Sir Gawain became a member of the colonisation committee, those that planned the actual colonising of the humans' future world, due to abilities with plants. The group was headed by King Mark and Queen Iseult especially, while Sir Greene Knight, a nacaal, and the X-Krypton Gamma Pans, also joined the effort. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain decided to attempt colonisation of Caledonia, despite the cold temperatures and perpetual low light. However some of the native drow didn't appreciate the settlement the humans built and they attacked it during the night. The Knights of the Round Table were forced to defend the settlement but the drow wizards were able to burn through the palisades with netherflame. There they cornered Prince Mordred and Isolde of the White Hands. A drow shot Isolde with a crossbow and threatened her with death unless Mordred surrendered himself. Seeing what was happening, Sir Kay and The Black Knight both sought to rush to defend Mordred but they were too late and he was taken. Sirs Kay, Gawain, Caelia and the Faerie Knight gave chase. Sir Kay and Gawain spotted the drow that were retreating with Mordred in tow. The drow wizards turned to face them and a magical battle ensued. The wizards rose an invisible barrier to allow Mordred's captors to escape. He was taken upon a flying stone and out of reach of the humansPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountain. Sir Gawain joined the small group to head to the villagePan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Gawain was accompanied by Sir Galahad and Sir Palamedes. With them was also Sir Tristram and his wife Isolde of the White Hands, along with King Mark and his wife Queen Iseult. Sir Galahad isn't familiar with their past but he is well aware there is some feud between the two couples as Queen Iseult and Isolde argue. Whilst trekking through the forest they were met by a single drow outside of the village. She directs them in and they eventually met with guards that took them to the centre of the village and they were greeted by Minister Lysse. King Mark negotiates aid against the rulers of the mountain but Lysse asserts they ought to speak with the owners of the ship, Camelot, which looms over the mountain and has opened fire upon it. They realise there must be an identical ship to Camelot here on Caledonia. After the locals demand that the humans leave, Minister Lysse offered to help them find those that own the other ship - the Boreans of HyperboreaPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group travelled via flying stone, though there wasn't enough room for Sir Gawain so he had to ride a floating paving stone attached to the main brick via a rope to surf behind. The turbolasers of Camelot are erratic, which they speculate is because Morganna le Fay cannot control the systems. As they reached Hyperborea, a land covered in snow with a gigantic orb at its centre, a rogue blast from Camelot hit them and Minister Lysse was crushed by the flying rock. Isolde wanted to animate her corpse but everyone else protested, including Tristram. The humans reached the main city, which was filled with all manner of styles and fashions, and King Mark managed to persuade three Boreans to help them. They asserted just three of them, Benem, Kryst and Tulla, was enough, despite the king's concernPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. Sir Palamedes charged up the mountain to rescue the prince first. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate SeeriasPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. While in the hotel he hired, King Arthur heard the story of The Old Republic and the threat of The Dread Masters from a bus boy. The Dread Masters were Æon Knights that had turned to the dark side and became Aos Sí. They also learnt that The Old Republic were humans that descended from Prince Oberon and the people he had left Earth with centuries ago. King Arthur wanted to conquer both the Republic and the Dread Masters. Queen Guinevere, however, convinced him it would be more honourable of a Christian king to save the Old Republic from the Dread Masters. Sir Gawain answered the door to welcome in Newrias, the drow that had become the squire of Sir Palamedes. He reported he had lost Sir Palamedes after he followed Morganna le Fay into the women's bathroom, which he did to retrieve her underwear believing they were stained with evil. Newrias had a request of the king - he wanted to open his own laboratory on Camelot to brew potions, which Arthur approved. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 King Arthur was in his hotel room where Sir Gawain was drinking copious amounts of wine, judging himself free of parental oversight. When Gawain stumbled and fell flat on his face, Newrias was about to drag him back to his own room when there was a knock at the door. In back The Red Cross Knight who announced that Queen Guinevere had been kidnapped by King Caradoc. Then Sir Robin Dagonet also burst in and fell over The Red Cross Knight, onto Sir Gawain and tangled the three men up before Sir Robin could regain his feet. He was able to report that actually Guinevere was now rescued, but Lady Anglitora had died. Next to enter and make a report was Sir Bors, who gave word that Sir Tristram had almost died in battle but was saved by Sir Isolde but she, in turn, was now in critical care in the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle. Sir Palamedes then came in and fell amongst the other men. He reported that Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere were being attacked by giants, but King Arthur dismissed this as normal behaviour for them. Finally Sir Caelia entered with news that Arthur's cheese farm had been sabotaged by Morganna le Fay, which he deemed to most grave news of all. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old Republic. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round Table. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress strongholdLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sirs Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and The Black Knight were amongst the very first Knights of the Round Table to make landfall and begin the attack. They instantly came under have plasma fire for the soldiers of the Dread Empire. Lancelot was shot in the chest four times in quick succession, though protected by his armoured spacesuit, against the odds and the others decided he ought to just lay down and quit boasting for a whileLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As the battle commenced, Sir Bors entered the fray with his sword, Durendel, but he was tackled to the ground. He was saved by Sir Aggravain and his warhammer. Sir Calogrevance constantly gave his enemies the opportunity to cease their attack and stand down but none listened to his long-winded speeches and he was forced to cut them down. Sir Gawain rushed to the aid of Sir Aggravain when an enemy came up behind him and used the Shield of Maccabeus to defend against the vibroweapon. Sir Gawain then moved to rescue Sir Palamedes and cut down the enemy with his sword, Galatine. Sir Palamedes was keeping score of his skills to see if he could win the highest kill count. He was convinced that slaying one of the Dread Masters would gain him additional score and charged off. But even as he approached the Dread Master, he was sent flying through the air by the Sith's Soul-Channelling ability. Instead, Sir Caelia took up the attack and used aether to force its way through his armour and into his body. He was able to push back using his powers and even when she used gales of wind to hold him at bay, he was able to withstand her magic. However he was taken by surprise as the sword Harpē stabbed into his chest. Palamedes had thrown the weapon and used the gales to drive it home. The Dread Master's soul then exploded and burnt up many of his allies and foes alike in the explosion radius. Newrias helped Palamedes up but Sir Gawain is aghast that Palamedes brought the youngster to the battle. Palamedes believed that 'the deep end' was the best way to learn. They are then shot at but Palamedes' armour protects them and he threw himself back into the fray. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Gawain is loosely based on the original Sir GawainGawain article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia., including his ability to wax and wane with the changing of day to night." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:British Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table